Jeffery
Jeffery or “Jeff” is a main character and a former antagonist of Late Shift. He was one of the primary antagonists of Chapter Two: The Crew. Personality TBA Appearance Jeffery sported a black suit for the heist to make himself look professional. History Jeffery first appears either after Matt has escaped from the garage or after he drives himself and Lee to their house. If Matt escaped from the garage, Jeffery will appear in a SUV, offering a ride by saying that there are no more trains. If Matt accepts, he won’t know his true intentions until he asks to drop him off. If he attempts to run, Jeffery stops him from going any further, thus, forcing him into the car. After driving him to their hideout or with Matt driving himself and Lee, he is then seen a group of people who are plotting to steal something. Soon, he spots Lee’s injury on his arm, frustrated with him due to his accident with his arm. Soon, knowing that Lee can’t do his part in the heist with his injury, decides to have someone else take his place. Simon asks about Matt, which then he almost declined and is almost about to inject a vial of difenoxin but Matt manages to convince him to not inject him. Soon, they settle it with Matt being part of the robbery. After arriving at the auction, he goes downstairs while Matt and May-along are upstairs. When May-Ling starts to bid, Jeffery begs for Matt to stop May-Ling. Matt can choose whether to ignore him, or do what he wants. After the auction, Matt is in the elevator. He can choose whether to go up or down. Either way, he ends up downstairs. There, attempt to subdue the guard by knocking him out, but as Jeffery is knocking him out, Sebastien exits the elevator and attempts to alert the building by going up, but Jeffery attempts to stop him. He tells Matt to grab the trolley, which Matt can do or do not. After strangling Sebastien into unconsciousness, they attempt to open a door, but it is protected with keypad codes. Simon tells them the codes. Simon puts his in while if on the PC or Console, Matt can put in either the right code or the wrong code. Choosing the right code will have the door unlocked. Choosing the wrong code will result in the alarms going off and the system locking up. Jeffery then tells Simon that the situation has gone wrong. Him and Matt then get in the elevator while telling May-Ling to bring the cars around the front of the building. After pretending to have Matt and Simon as hostages in order to not reveal that they are part of the heist. After managing to have the clerk open the door, they escape and Jeffery will yell at Matt. He has the option to either speak up or keep quiet. Otherwise in the mobile version, punching in the wrong code will result in Matt having to try again. After this, they manage to leave and they soon ditch the sports cars and enter a van. While riding, they debate over what to do with Matt, no longer useful as he did his part. Soon, a truck runs them off the bridge, which then causes the van to crash, killing Jeffery and everyone inside except Matt and May-Ling. Death Killed By * Samuel Parr While driving on a bridge, possibly Samuel Parr in a truck hits their van, which causes it to go over the bridge, which kills Jeffery, Simon, and Lee. Matt and May-Ling were the only survivors. It is revealed that Parr did it to destroy the bowl they were carrying and stolen.Category:Characters Category:Deceased